A Peaceful Moment
by writeroneday
Summary: John has something happen that hasn't happened in a long time...


As always I do not own these characters. I just write scenarios for them. I make no money from this. This takes place just before "Shadowbox". Please read and review, if you like it let me know, if you don't like it let me know… It is how I learn..

POI

There had been no nightmare, no dreams that he could remember. He woke slowly, feeling warm under the two layers of blankets and stretched, it felt good. He could hear his hands, knees and ankles pop as he pushed his hands above his head and extended his feet to the foot of the bed, a deep yawn flexed his face and jaw muscles. He had been laying on his side and he rolled onto his back, pulling his arms back under the covers. He could see frost on the windows outside, his dark wood window shutters were lowered and turned in a downward slant so the morning sun cut lines across the wooden floor. He drew in a couple of deep breaths, expanding his lungs and holding the last breath in for a count of twenty, then exhaled. His green eyes were almost bluish this morning, reflecting the blue of the comforter he lay under.

He felt good.

He'd had a late evening. The Number last night had been protected, a young woman and her five year old son, who because of her job, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was closing up the Family Deli, her father who normally closed had been sick all week with a bad case of the flu. Her son had been dropped off by the sitter and was playing on the floor when the three men walked in.

She looked at them an instantly was afraid. She had seen them in the neighborhood the last three nights and had been apprehensive of what they had been up to. They spread out going down the isles. She was about to tell them to get out when a tall man in a dark suit, no tie, wearing a deep blue shirt had stepped in the door and walked up directly to her. She had time to realize that he was quite handsome and kind of reminded her of her deceased husband Richard who had been a New York Detective, killed in the line of duty. His walk was the same as Richard's, the same presence, the same commanding stride.

He walked right up to her and smiled. "Luella don't worry, take your son, walk to the back store room and lock yourselves in." The smile slipped from his lips. "I'll take care of this…the police have been called."

She was amazed at how soft his voice was, and the concern in his eyes as he looked at her made her do what he wanted. Reaching for the towel in her hand he gestured with a nod of his head for her to go. She glanced at one of the men, seeing him looking toward them and she handed him the towel. Turning, she scooped her son up and calmly walked to the back. "Come on baby…" She didn't look back as she went through the double doors.

Reese stepped behind the counter and looked at the three thugs he had been watching for the last couple of days. He had gotten Luella's number two days ago. Observing her he saw why the 'Machine' had selected her. He had taken the thugs pictures and sent them to Carter who had ID them. He knew their MO; Small stores, helpless women at closing. Just before he had walked into the Deli he had texted Carter the address. He saw the tall one of the three look at him, then look to where Luella had disappeared through the double swing doors.

"Hey…where is she going?" He was tall, thin with a bad complexion and bad teeth. His eyes were blue and the pupils we pin points. He started toward the man in the suit, anger crossing his face.

Reese glanced at the other two, seeing them starting toward him. "She's getting my order." The tall one, Martine Erros, aka Speed, was coming up the center aisle in a rush. Reese moved to the edge of the counter as Speed started after Luella.

Speed reached under his jacket, going for the gun in his waistband "Bring her back…I got something for her…"

Stepping out in front of Speed, Reese tossed the towel in his left hand at Speed's face. Reaching out with his right hand he disarmed him and followed through with the motion of his left hand sending a hard left upper cut to Speed's jaw. He watched as the surprised blue eyes rolled back in his head as it snapped back. Speed dropped in a heap at Reese's feet.

The other two came around the ends of the aisles and rushed him. The one on the left, one William Dupree, who was wanted for six robberies and rapes, pulled a switch blade, snapping it open as he ran headlong at the man in the suit. "Grab the son of a bitch Mitch!" He screamed it as he looked up into the face of the man in the suit and saw a smile moving into those green eyes. William had a fleeting moment to think that he was about to stab someone crazier than he was…who would smile as he was about to get pig stuck.

Stepping back, putting a little weight on his left foot Reese countered the rush with rolling slightly to his left, grabbing William's knife hand, stepping into his forward momentum with his right shoulder. A quick hard twist on William's wrist broke it in two places and the knife fell from useless fingers and with a quick hip roll Reese sent William flying through the air to crash into a very surprised Mitch, who had about to grab the guy in the suit but instead did a head butt with William. They both landed into a heap next to Martine.

"Police, freeze…" Detective Joss Carter's voice shouted into the Deli. She stepped into the front door as her partner, Lionel Fusco, held it and moved in behind her, stepping to her left.

They both surveyed the scene, Fusco lowered his weapon first. "I see wonder boy has taken care of things." He saw Reese was standing at the divide in the middle of the store with what looked like at least three guys laying in a heap at his feet. He holstered his weapon and reached for his cuffs, he carried two pair. He knew Carter would keep her gun drawn until he had the suspects cuffed. "Joss…hand me your cuffs…" He reached a hand out, without looking at her as he started around her, he saw her drop her left hand from the butt of the weapon and reach under her jacket, her right hand still holding her gun steady on the suspects.

Joss handed Fusco her cuffs and glanced at John. " Do I need to call the medics?" She walked with Fusco as they made their way into the store… "Or the meat wagon?" She stopped where she was, as she saw a full smile touch John's lips, it went to a grin.

He stepped back slight to give Fusco room, looking at Carter, he let the smile go into his eyes. "I never drew my weapon…" The smile went to a smirk.

Carter cocked an eye brow, looking from John to the suspects back to John. "You didn't knee cap any of them? Even with their own gun? " She looked to see if there was any blood pooling.

Looking down at the three bodies at his feet then back to see Carter's expression of doubt move to wonder, he displayed a look of hurt feelings. His hand went to his chest, sorrow with the smirk still under the look touched his face. "Joss…you wound me…" His eyes remained on Carter.

Standing up, Fusco looked at both of them. "Guess you're rubbing off on him." He saw her shake her head and holster her gun, looking away to hide the smile in her eyes. Fusco had all three cuffed and searched. He had the gun, three knives and an old fashion sap; a foot long leather piece with ten ounces of lead at the end.

"Is the owner all right?" Carter took a couple steps closer to John, looking around the Deli.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"We called for back up when we rolled up…" Joss nodded toward the sound of the sirens.

"The owner's daughter, Luella and her son, Richard are in the store room where I sent them before things got…complicated." Reese straightened his shirt cuffs at his wrists and turned to go out the back. "I'll tell her it is safe to come out now…"

"John…?" Carter saw him stop and turn toward her.

She smiled at him. "Glad you didn't shoot anyone…" There was a sparkle in her eyes.

Reese smiled at the memory, he stretch again and then pulled the covers off. He was shirtless but wore a faded pair of warm up pants. He sat up and looked around the room. He drew in a sigh…running a hand over his face. The room was silent, a few dust particles drifted in and out of the sunlight slanting through the shutters. He stood and walked to the closest window and hit the button. The sound of a small motor whined to life and raised the wooden slats to disappear into the ceiling. Bright sunlight reflected into the room. He walked down the line and opened each of the shutters the same way.

He walked back to the center window and looked down into Oriental Park to his right. There were a few early morning people already there. He felt the sun warming his upper torso and realized how peaceful he felt at that moment.

He turned and headed to the kitchen taking the little silver coffee pot, he filled it with water, ground his coffee beans and dumped the right amount into the little holder and put a filter paper against the top of the holder and screwed it on top of the water portion and then put it on the stove top, turning the burner on.

He went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of the coffee come to a finish boil and he walked out with a towel over his shoulder, wiping off the last trace of shaving cream. Taking a pot holder, he shut the burner off and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked back to the window, sipping his coffee.

His phone, that was laying on the little work desk next to him, chimed. Without looking, he reached and picked it up. Thumbing the answer button, he put it next to his ear. "Good morning Finch…" He listened for a brief moment. "Bear does need a bath, yes, I'll be there shortly."

Without looking, he placed the phone back on it's charger and remained looking out the window. A slow smile formed on his lips.

He was at peace with himself for the moment, and he felt happy standing in the warming sun light and watching Han make his way across the park to his usual table, his morning opponent already setting up the game…

John Reese felt a peace he hadn't felt in a long time, and he knew it was because he was helping people, he was making a difference in their lives, he had a purpose in life that was right. He had a job and people he cared for.

POI


End file.
